The lost lady
by cuti.pi
Summary: When Elizabeth breaks off her and Ciel's engagement, how will he react? Or more importantly what will he do to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

Elizabeth Midford and her servant, Paula, entered the Phantomhive mansion with a sad look on their faces. Paula had tried several times to cheer up Lady Elizabeth but alll attempts had failed. She was stuck in this state.

"Lady Elizabeth. What are you doing here?" Ciel's demon butler asked. He wore his usual clothing, a black tailcoat and gloves. He was a quite handsom figure and, in any other case, wouldn't be expected to be such a loyal butler. But he obeded his masters every wish, which Elizabeth admired him for.

"I've come to see Ciel, Sebestian." Elizabeth said in a glummy tone. Sebestian nodded and started to lead the girls to his master's Study. When they arrived outside the study's door Elizabeth quitely whispered for Paula to stay outside, which she nodded to.

Sebestian opened the door only a crack to fit his head in.

"Lady Elizabeth is here to see you, my lord." Sebestian told his master. Ciel sat behind his big wooden desk with his head down. He was busy and didn't want to see Lizzie right now but knew if he denied her entry she would be upset and cry. And he didn't want that.

"Send her in." Ciel sighed, running a hand threw his hair.

"Yes, my lord." Sebestian opened the door to reveal Lizzie with her head bowed in despair. This shocked Ciel as he never had seen Elizabeth anything but happy and energetic. Lizzie stepped into the study to stand only a few feet from Ciel's desk. Sebestian knew better than to stay and shut the door to leave them alone.

"What do you want Lizzie? i'm very busy." Ciel asked rather bluntly. Elizabeth felt the tears start to form in her eyes. Could she really do this? Could she really break off her and Ciel's engagement. Sure there are tons of other girls who would be willing to marry Ciel but could she live with herslef knowing she was the one to break it off?

"I just came here to tell you that i'm breaking off our engagement." Elizabeth stated, trying her best to not let a sob escsape. This caught Ciel's attention, his head to snapping up to look at her. She still had her eyes on the floor and her hands together in front of her.

"What?"

Elizabeth's eyes had started to water but she refused to let him see. She had to do this.

"Mother found me another husband and i have agreed to marry him. I know you weren't always the happiest about this arrangement and i'm sure there are plenty of girls willing to be your wife." Elizabeth forced out. Ciel was speachless. Elizabeth was breaking off their engagement? She had always been the happiest one about their engagement and now she was breaking it off? Why? Because her mother found someone else for her to marry? They've been engaged for years and now she's just breaking it off?

Elizabeth stood in silence, waiting for Ciel's reply. After a few minutes, when nothing came, Elizabeth turned to leave Ciel alone in his study once again.

"Come on Paula." Elizabeth said as soon as the door was closed. Together they left the Phantomhive mansion.

"Did you hear that?" Finny asked. Him and the rest of the phantomhive servants had heard the whole thing. Why did Elizabeth break it off? They all knew she was desperately in love with their master. It was hard to believe she would just break it off because her mother found her someone else to marry.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth just broke off their engagement, oh no!" Mey-rin squealed.

"This isn't good." Baldroy grumbled.

"What isn't good?" a voice behind themasked . They all zipped around to see the one and only demon butler of the Phantomhive mansion.

"Sebestian!" they all yelled in unison.

"L-Lady elizabeth j-just broke off masters engament." Mey-rin stuttered. The bulter sighed and brang a hand to his face in disapointment.

"How many times have i told you not to eavesdrop." Sebestian asked, shaking his head. The serveants eyes widened and gasped for word but found none.

"Nevermind, go back to work." Sebestian ordered. They all nodded and mumbled 'yes sirs' before running off. Sebestian stared at the door to his master's study. He didn't know what to expect when he opened the door. His master never showed much emtion, muchless for Lady Elizabeth.

Sebestian raised a hand and knocked on the study door before slowly opening it.

"My lord." Sebestian said as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Ciel still sat at his desk but his now rested in his hands.

"She's gone, Sebestian." Ciel mumbled.

"Who is master?" Sebestian asked, making todays tea.

"Elizabeth. She's gone. She broke off the engagment." Ciel stated, not removing his face from his hands. Sebestian nodded even though he knew Ciel couldn't see.

"I know."


	2. Sebestian's Task

"Whats wrong Lizzie?" He asked. I could find it in myself to look up at him. It was to painful. Something about him reminds me of Ciel. Although they have nothing in common there's something about him that reminds me of Ciel.

"Nothing. I'm just...excited." I lied. He nodded and stood up from my bed. He had come over right after I talked to Ciel. He told me he was happy I finally broke it off with Ciel. Truth was our engagement had been set up for several weeks and I just now got the courage to tell Ciel. Mother had found out about his secret heritage a month ago and told me short after. It surprised me that such a lowly thought of boy could turn out to be a heir.

I watched as my new fiancé left my room to return to his home.

****

Mey-rin and Baldroy stood the kitchen talking about previous events. Sebastian had served dinner and Finny was playing with Pluto. Baldroy and Mey-rin were currently without tasks so they stood talking about Lizzie and Ciel.

"I can't believe this, yes. Elizabeth is the only one for Ciel." Mey-rin nodded. Baldroy just shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"We all knew it was coming." He stated lazily. Mey-rin's head snapped up causing her glasses to tilt.

"How can you say that!" She yelled. Baldroy just shrugged.

"I'm just saying, everyone wanted them to break up for thier own benefits. It was bound to happen no matter what we did." He explained. Mey-rin sighed knowing her friend had a point. People were waiting for this to happen. They had been engaged for so long and it was as if they were going in circles, never going to tie the knot.

"They are such a cute couple though. " the maid muttered more to herself than Baldroy.

***

"How could she leave me to marry someone else!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian set down the cup of tea on Ciel's desk. His master was currently going through a stage of anger. Sebastian knew Ciel loved Lady Elizabeth but only didn't want accept it. He wanted to protect her so he showed no sign of love towards her only to keep her safe. Everyone he loved had died and he didn't want that to happen to Lizzie.

"To be fair you didn't pay as much attention to her as she wanted, my lord." Sebestian said, his hands together in front of him like Lizzie's had been moments ago. Ciel snapped around at his words.

"What did you say?" he asked in a menacing tone. Anger flared in his eye that wasn't covered with an eyepatch. A small smirk came across the demon bulter's face. He had always enjoyed his master showing some emtion other then hatred.

"I said Lady Elizabeth always seeks for attention from you but you rarely give it to her." Sebestian explained. Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" He questioned. There was something about his tone that said if Sebestian said yes terrible things would happen. Sebestiand smiled and picked up the cup of tea and walking up to his master. Sebestian offered the tea but Ciel didn't budge, keeping his firous glare at the bulter. Sebestian sighed and lowered the cup of tea.

"I'm saying if you truely cared so much about Lady Elizabeth you should have givin her a reason to stay." Sebestian stated simply. His answer angered Ciel at first but before he said something he caught himself. A type of regret feeling washed over him. Maybe if he had payed more attention to Lizzie and had treated her better she would have stayed. Was it already to late? Then idea came to him.

"Sebestian, this is an order, find Elizabeth's new fiance. And when you do report back to me. Understand?" Ciel ordered. Sebestian lowered himself to go on one knee before his master.

"Yes, my lord." Without another word shed, the demon bulter set down the cup of tea he was holding and exited his masters study to find Lady Elizabeth's new betrothed. 


	3. the new fiance

I got to the Midford mansion in a matter of seconds. I hid in one of the many trees surrounding the beautiful home. The home looked vacant but I knew better. Lady Elizabeth and her family would be home at this time until tonight at seven for the Hatford's company anniversary event. Master had been invited but he refused to go. He could be such a child sometimes.

The sound of a door opening caught my attention. And that's when I saw it. Something that surprised even my demon heart.

Elizabeth's new fiancé walking out of the Midford Mansion.

****  
I'm doing the right thing breaking it off with Ciel right? He was never happy with me, no matter what I did he never seemed to enjoy our time together. I'm doing this for him. He'll be happy without me, right?

Knock knock

I lifted my head at the sound of a knock on my door. Without my permission, my mother opened the door and came to sit next to me on my bed.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked. How am I? I just broke up with the man I've been in love with for years to marry someone I barely know, how do you think I feel?

"Well." I whispered weakly. I could almost feel my mother nodding her head. I stared at the floor unable to meet her gaze. The gaze that convinced me leaving Ciel was best. The gaze that told me I would be happy with him.

"You know he really likes you." She said in a soft voice. Of course he likes me. Everyone likes me with her. Did she ever think their might be someone out there that doesn't. Someone like Ciel. When we were together she told me he loved me deep down, and at first I believed it. But as the years dragged on and he showed no signs of caring for me, that belief started to fade.

"That's what you say about everyone." I mumbled. I hadn't meant for her to hear me but of course she did.

"I know but he really does, why would he agree to marry you otherwise?" She tried. I sighed. I guess she's right. He could always just stay a hidden heir and keep his job but instead he's revealing to everyone of his riches and that he plans to marry the Midford girl. I found it kind of heart warming to know he'd do that for me but at the same time I felt guilty. He always seemed like he loved his job and now he's giving it up just to be with me. I've known him all along, never giving him a second thought and now I'm marrying him. It's crazy to think how fast this escalated when my mother found out of his secret fortune.

"Yeah I guess." I said. Mother nodded, giving me a light pay on the back, before standing up and exiting my room. Leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

***

Ciel stood in his office staring out the window.

'What was taking that butler so long?' He thought.

Ciel had been waiting impatiently for his butlers word ever since he left. There was no way he could get any work done at a time like this. His Ex-fiancé was now engaged to some idiot he didn't even know. How did this even happen. It seem like just yesterday he and Lizzie we dancing in the 'newly redecorated' Phantomhive mansion. He would never admit it to anyone but he had enjoyed himself, even though she acted like a spoiled child and broke his ring. He was happy Sebastian stopped him for slapping Elizabeth or he would have regretted it for the rest of his life. How could he have been so rash as to do something like that? Besides it wasn't as if the ring was broke forever.

"Sir." Ciel zipped around at the sound of his butlers voice. Sebastian stood a few feet from him looking exactly as he did before.

"Well? Who is it?" He asked impatiently. Sebastian opened his mouth to answer but closed it short after.

'What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he telling me who Lizzie's new fiancé is?' Ciel thought.

"Sir, I think you should go to the Hadford's event tonight and see for yourself. I'm sure Lady Elizabeth will bring her new betrothed, you know how she loves to dance." Sebastian said, a faint smile playing on his lips. Ciel groaned in frustration. Why couldn't his butler just be simple and tell him?

Raising a hand to his head to rub his temple, Ciel sighed.

"Get my clothes and carriage ready, we're going to the Hadford's event." Ciel bit out, sitting down behind his desk once again. Sebastian smirked and bowed to his master.

"Yes, my lord."

***

I found it was safe to bring my new fiancé to the Hatford's anniversary, being that Ciel never goes to any events not necessary and he could find a way to get out of work. To be truthful I was kind of excited. This was the first time we would go out in public and his first time actually being invited to a event. It was funny how my mother found out of his secret fortune before him. Even before everything happened to him he would have had no idea of his heritage. It was a kept secret from everyone until my mother found out their dirty little secrets. Now he's a millionaire and engaged to me. I hope this works out well.

I decided to dress in something a little different than usual. It was the same style dress as all my other ones but this one was purple. It went with my hair surprisingly well. Paula had helped me pick it out but left before my new fiancé arrived.

Sighing at the image in the mirror, I decided to make my way downstairs to greet my new fiancé.

**

After getting master Ciel ready for the event I called the carriage. Like usual we sat across from each other in silence. When we arrived at the Hatford's manor, many of the other guest had already arrived. I stepped out and opened the door for Ciel. He stepped out of the carriage and walked, rather fast, to the Hatford's entrance. I followed short behind him, smirking at my masters attempt to hide his impatience. When we got inside Ciel started to scan the room for Lady Elizabeth.

My smirk widened. He's going to have a heart attack when he finds out.

***

I stared at my new fiancé. He was talking to some of the other guest at the party about god knows what. He was actually doing quite well for someone who had no experience. His hair was free, making him look slightly different than usual but in a good way, his frame was covered in a black tux that Mother had helped him pick it out. He looked quite nice.

I can spend the rest of my life with him right? He's handsome, nice, cares more than Ciel ever showed. But with Ciel it was never a question. I would always just think 'yes I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, I must be the luckiest girl on earth.' And now that we're not engaged, I'm starting to feel less than lucky.

I started to look around the hall for cute dresses when I saw something that chilled me to the bone.

Ciel and Sebastian.

Oh no! What are they doing here? Ciel can't see him, he'll be furious.

Not caring what anyone said I ran over to my new fiancé, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away from the people.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Ciel's here!" I whispered harshly. His green eyes widened.

"What?" I nodded and pointed at Ciel and Sebastian at the door.

"Oh no what do I do?" He asked. I thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"Okay, you go find somewhere to hide and I'll distract him." I said. He nodded. I turned to go but he grabbed my arm. I was about to asked 'what are you doing?' But he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. He just kissed my cheek. No ones done that before.

He pulled away with a smile.

"See you in a little bit." He whispered before walking away. Oh my gosh he just kissed my cheek. He does like me.

Lizzie, you can think about this later. You have to go distract Ciel. Nodding to myself, I made my way over to my ex-fiance.

***

Ciel was still searching for Lizzie when out of nowhere someone pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ciel you made it! You never come to these things! I'm so happy your here!" A high voice squealed. Ciel was struggling for breath and trying to pull his ex-fiancé's hands off him.

"Lizzie." He grunted. She must have noticed she was hurting him because she pulled back with a blush.

"Sorry Ciel I'm just so happy to see you." She smiled. Ciel tried to straighten out his outfit before looking back up at Elizabeth.

"So Lizzie, I imagine your new fiancé is here. Where is he?" He asked, a slight taste of disgust in his tone. Elizabeth froze and her eyes widened.

"Um h-he uh couldn't make it. Business." She lied. Ciel could see right through her lie but something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. A frimilar blonde was trying to escape through the door but Ciel saw.

"Finny? What are you doing here?"


	4. Thoughts

"So wheres your new fiance. I'm sure you brang him." Ciel asked.

"Um h-he uh couldn't make it. Business." She lied. Ciel could see right through her lie but something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

A frimilar blonde was trying to escape through the door but ciel saw him.

"Finny? What are you doing here?"

I stared at my feet, dangling off the side of the bed. What a mess. First I have to break it off with Ciel and marry someone I barely know and now Ciel knows. Why does all this have to happen to me? But the worst thing is Ciel didn't do anything. He just stared at us for a second or two then ordered Sebastian to take him home. That's it. I thought he would at least have said something like 'how are you getting married, Finn's broke.' Or 'this is crazy!' But no he just shot me at disappointed look and left.

Urg! Why did I get myself into this mess.

Of course I knew of Finny's secret fortune. I had Sebastian do background checks on all the help before I hired them. I knew that Finn was in a foster home for three years before being taken to that facility. And much like myself his parents died but of natural causes. Since he was to young to take care of the business and had no relatives to look after him, the court decided to put him in a foster home until he reached a proper age. But before he reached that age he was taken away to that testing facility. And kept from his money.

"Sebastian, why is this happening?" I asked my demon butler who was currently pouring me a cup of his stupid tea. Sometimes I think his obsession with tea is worse than his affection for cats.

"I don't know, sir. Perhaps it's fate." He replied. This caught my attention. Fate? Fate that my parents would die just so I could live and craze revenge the rest of my life? Fate that once I do fill that hole of pain and hatred in heart, my soul will be eaten like one of Sebastian's crumpets?Sounds like pretty mess up fate to me.

"Fate?" I murmured. Sebastian nodded and set the cup of tea on my desk.

"Yes fate. If you really do care for Lady Elizabeth deep down you will let her marry Finnian. Although being utterly useless at times he could take care of her. He is strong, cares for her, and now he has money." Sebastian explained. I guess he was right. I could never show my affection for Elizabeth on the outside could I? Last time I showed any affection for anyone they were burned down to ash. My fist clenched at my side at the memory.

"Besides, when you do get your revenge you'll have to leave Lady Elizabeth as well as the world. And if you continue this silly affair it will only hurt her more." The butler continued.

He's right.

Of course he's right, he's always right, that bloke! No matter the situation he never seems to doubt his opinion. Somehow knowing he's right even when there is a glimmer of hope that he's wrong.

"Fine, call Finnian in here. I wish to speak with him." I ordered. Sebastian bowed before me.

"Yes, my lord."

"You what?!" Baldroy yelled.

Finnian looked down in embarrassment, although he didn't know what he was embarrassed about. Maybe that his friend/co-worker was yelling at him for getting engaged.

"I didn't know of the fortune till Lady Elizabeth told me. And when her mother mentioned her and Ciel might be breaking off their engagement I thought I was my chance to get into the mix." Finn explained.

Baldroy ran a hand threw his hair, showing that he was thinking.

"Plus you know I havr always fancied Miss. Lizzie. So it's not like I'm doing it just to fit in." The blonde added.

"But you are still stealing him for young master, yes?" Mey-rin cut in. Finny looked down again. He did feel bad about taking the fiance of his young master but now that Ciel has found out, he might not be his master anymore.

Finnian wanted to stay at this job as long as he could, to pay up for what he did. When he and Lizzie did get married he would tell Ciel and leave his job to live with her in his parents mansion. Now that might happen a little sooner than he planned.

The silence that had filled the room was broken when the butler in black entered the kitchen.

"Finnian, master Ciel would like to speak with you." He announced. Finny gulped. What was Ciel going to do? With a sharp shake of his head, Finnian made his way around Sebastian and towards master Ciel'a study.

Sebastian moved to follow the boy but before he did he turned around and said.

"You to get back to work."

The two workers seem to melt from their frozen state and yell "yes Sebastian" before running away to do their work.

With a smirk Sebastian lead the way to Ciel's study.


	5. Finn's Hurt

The door creaked as Finn pushed it open. Ciel sat in his desk, his head was down allowing dark blue locks to fall in front of his face.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" Finn stuttered. Ciel look up at his servant, a dead look in his eyes. Finnian wanted to run and hide from the look but knew that would only cause more trouble. To hold off temptation, Finny shut the wooden door behind him and started to walk closer to his master's desk. As he walked Ciel watched him, that cold look still in his eyes. When Finn was nearly five feet from the oak wood desk, Ciel shot up from his seat, causing the table and Finn to rattle. Without a word Ciel walked around his desk, hands clasped behind his back, to stand in front of his servant. And that's how it was for a few minutes. The pair of boys just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Finn was screaming inside to run from his master but the look in Ciels eyes told him not to. It wasn't until a light click of the clock did Ciel break the building silence.

"Your engaged to Lizzie?" He asked.

Finnian's eyes widened but nodded anyway. He knew he would be asked about Lady Elizabeth but his words were so blunt they almost seemed forced.

"Are you planning something. Are you trying to hurt me by using her?" Ciel asked, taking a step closer to the nervous boy in front of him. Finn's mouth fell open. Hurt young master by using Lady Elizabeth? He would never.

"N-no master. I would never do anything to hurt you or Lady Elizabeth." The young boy explained. An bone chilling smirk came over Ciel's lips. Finnian had never seen his master act so...dark.

"I believe you and I'm going to allow you to marry Elizabeth." Ciel stated. Finn let out a huge breath, relived he wouldn't have to go against his master on this.

"But" in one quick motion Ciel grasped the blondes shoulder, forcing him to bend his spine, and jammed his knee into Finnian's gut. Finnian let out a whimper as the pain coursed through him. It had all happened so fast Finnian never had a chance. Leaning in, Ciel put his lips next to the young servants ear and whispered

"Of you ever hurt her, I will kill you." He threatened. "And I won't send Sebastian to do it either. Oh no, I'll do it myself. Slowly so you can feel the pain." Suddenly the hand that held Finn up disappeared and Finnian was sent falling to the floor. Although his reflexes were quick enough that he caught himself on the desk to save himself from the fall he still felt the corner of the desk slice into his hands. Taking in greedy breaths, Finnian tried to keep down the vomit that threatened to come up. Ciel had already made his way around the desk and had sat back down when he said "you can go now." Finnian nodded and eagerly raced from the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ciel stared at the place his servant had just exited from. Smiling he knew he had made the right choice letting Finnian marry Elizabeth.

But why did he suddenly feel so hollow?

I stared at the clock.

1:30.

Finny was suppose to call me ten minutes ago! What if something happened? What if Ciel did something? No that's foolish, my Ciel would never hurt anyone. Wait, my Ciel? He wasn't my Ciel anymore if he ever was. He was just Ciel. A long time friend and ex-fiance. I cringed at that word. Ex-fiance. It sounded so...sickening.

knock knock

My head shot up. Who was it? Mom was off somewhere with everyone else. Maybe it was Paula. Standing up from my bed i walked over to the door and rested my hand on the door knob. I hesitated in opening it. Who could it be other than Paula? Taking a deep breath i reached out and turned to door knob. I opened the door slowly to reveal a tall black figure.

"Sebastian?" I asked. Ciel's tall dark butler stood in front of me, a small smirk on his face and his hands clasped behind his back.

"Lady Elizabeth, I have come to bring you to the Phantomhive mansion per masters request." He said politely. I wave of confusion washed over me. Ciel wanted to see me? Why did he send Sebastian? How did Sebastian get in here? Why had Finn still not called yet?

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked. A light smile came over the butler face throughing me off gaurd. I've never seen Sebastian smile before.

"Please come with me Lady Elizabeth." He repeated. I hesitated at first but sighed and allowed Sebastian to lead me to the carriage.

The masion was quiet as I entered. Like always the masion was almost spottless. The floors shined and the hall silent. Sebastian passed me, and started to walked up the stairs. I followed him down the hall but stopped dead when i saw my future husband rushing out of one of the doors and walking rather fast towards us. He almost passed us when he looked up and saw me. His eyes went wide and mouth fell open.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but Sebastian cut me off.

"Master Ciel has ordered to see her." The butler explained. Finn looked worriedly at Sebastian then me. There was something in his eyes i couldn't decipher. I put that aside when my eyes trailed down to his hands and saw the red liquid dripping from them. My heart stopped. Had Ciel done this?

"Finn, what happened to your hands?" I asked softly. Confusion showed in his eye before they fell to his hands. Did he just notice them? It looked like it really hurt.

"I uh fell." Finn said lamely. I rolled my eyes and reached out taking his hands in my own. He seemed taken aback at first but relaxed slightly when I smiled lightly at him. I found it cute how nervous he gets around me.

"Come on. Let me help you clean up." I offered. Finn smiled at me causing my heart to flutter. It had been so long since a boy smiled at me. Finn and I started walking down the hall when the black butler caught us off by steeping in front of us.

"Lady Elizabeth, Master is Ciel is waiting." He persisted. I glanced back at the closed door Finn had come from then back to Ciel's butler.

"And he keep it up for a while longer." I smirked. With that me and Finnian started walking to what I pressumed was the servants wash room.


	6. Leave

"She what?!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian currently kneeled before his master, having just told him Elizabeth chose to go with Finnian rather than see Ciel. Personally Sebastian found this all rather amusing. His master was used to getting his way and now that Lady Elizabeth is starting to grow more self confidence it's just going to get more exciting.

"Lady Elizabeth went with Finnian to help clean his wounds." The butler explained once again. Ciel had called for her to come to his office right away not go off and help Finny just because he fell and hurt his hands. 'Since when is she so uncooperative?' Ciel thought. Usually when Ciel wants to do anything with her she'll be there in a heart beat. Now that she's with Finny, he wonders if she'll change.

"Well go get her! Finny is more than capable of cleaning himself." Ciel ordered. Unable to deny, Sebastian mutter a 'yes, my lord' before going to retrieve Lady Elizabeth.

***

Me and Finny entered the servant washroom with my hands still grasping Finn's. He had lost a good amount of blood and it was starting to worry me. What if he loses to much and passes out? I wouldn't be able to catch him, I'm not strong enough. He would fall and could hit his head on something. Depending on what he hit he could die. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"L-Lady Elizabeth! What are you doing-" Mey-rin stopped dead when she noticed Finn's hand.

"Oh dear, let me get a towel, yes!" She squealed running over to the small sink. Me and Finny waited for Mey-rin to come back with the wet rag. Subconsciously my eyes floated up to Finny. He was staring at where our hands connected with a weird look in his eyes. It was kinda cute. Finn had taken out the burets in his hair allowing his bangs to fall into his eyes. His ugly hat still hung behind him but now it seemed like it was less wrecked. It used to have a hole in the middle but now it seemed as if it was brand new. Maybe he bought it with his new money? Oh when we get married I should buy him a new wardrobe because I'm sure Ciel doesn't allow him any different clothes than the ones he's wearing.

Ciel.

Ciel was the reason for this mess. Maybe I was wrong when I said Ciel would never hurt anyone. Maybe Ciel would hurt someone. Maybe Ciel would hurt Finn.

"Here it is, yes!" Mey-rin yelled taking Finnian's hand from mine and starting to clean them off. When she did I felt hurt that Mey-rin took Finns hands from me as if she knew I was useless, but when I thought about it I knew if she gave me the rag to me I wouldn't know what to do. All the time when I got hurt or something Paula would help. I wouldn't even have to raise a hand and she would be there helping me. Deep down I felt bad for ordering Paula around so much but that was her job. Plus she is taking a few days off with her new 'friend'. I didn't know much about him but I knew they liked each other ALOT. I was happy she found someone while I was here stuck between to boys. The one I've loved all my live but seems to care about me as much as a crack in the sidewalk and my new fiancé who actually showes he cares and who I like. Maybe I didn't like Finny as much as I love Ciel but I've known Ciel my whole life and Finnian I just started to notice a few weeks ago. I'm sure if I spend more time with Finny, which I will, my feeling will develop for him the they did for Ciel, right.

"There, I'll go get some bandages, yes." She mumbled before going over to the supplies closet in the corner. I broke out of my thoughts to look back at Finny's hands. The blood that had smeared them was now gone but two bright red gashes still decorated Finny's hands. I wondered how he had acted so calm through all off this when his hands looked like it hurt more than beings slapped twenty times. Letting my eyes trail up Finnian's slim figure my eyes connected with his. He was staring at me with those beautiful green eyes. His eyes shined with what I placed as affection. My heart swelled at this. No one has ever looked at me like that before, especially not Ciel. It took everything to get Ciel to even smile but Finny would smile at me without me doing anything at all. Sure when Ciel smiled it was gorgeous but Finny seems to really enjoy our time together. If only Ciel would.

"Miss. Elizabeth." A deep voice said. I jumped a little but turned to the doorway where the voice had come from.

"Sebastian!" I heard a girl scream then a loud crash. I turned my head and saw Mey-rin on the floor picking up all the medical equipment she dropped. I smiled lightly at her affection for the butler and turned back to him.

"Lady Elizabeth, Master Ciel insists you see him." The butler urged. I felt my heart speed up. He wanted to see me?

No Lizzie! You need to get over him. Your engaged to Finnian. You need to be with him. Ciel doesn't really care. He's just going to yell at you like Finny.

Wait that's it! My affection for Ciel only grows stronger when I spend time with him. If I spend no time with Ciel and all my time with Finn, I should forget about my feelings for Ciel and start new ones for Finnian.

Saying a farewell to Finny and Mey-rin I went to have a talk with my ex-fiancé.

***

How dare she keep me waiting! Right after I give permission for her to marry Finny. She should be grateful I don't send Sebastian to kill him and end this madness.

I scoffed to myself.

Finny. Earl of the McKnight's. What a joke. He knows nothing of business or wealth. He doesn't deserve the fortune. I have to work so hard to keep everything running smoothly and he just gets his money handed to him. Little bloke.

"Lady Elizabeth is here." Sebastian's voice said, breaking the silence. I whipped around to face them and watched as Lizzie took a step into my study. She wore her usual pink dress and bow. Although she wore the same dress almost everyday she still looks beautiful. She always looks beautiful. I just never would say it aloud.

"Lizzie-" I started but was cut off.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." She said quickly. I felt my stomach drop. Never see each other again? Was she serious?

"What?" I asked dumbly. Lizzie's sighed and allowed her head to fall to a bow.

"I'm engaged to Finny now and I don't think it would be good for either of our reputation if we kept in touch." She explained. I stared at her dumb folded. Lizzie never wanted to see me again? Lizzie, the girl I've been engaged to for years and tackles me into a hug every time she sees me never wants to speak again? This is preposterous!

"Lizzie." I tried, hating the way my voice sounded so desperate.

"No, I have to go." I heard her sniffle. Elizabeth turned and ran for the door only stopping to yank it open. Without another word my ex-fiance was out of my life forever.


	7. Take me to Lizzie

I don't own Black butler. Just the plot.

Ciel phantomhive sat in the game room of his mansion, staring at the wall. All he could think if was the recent events. Finn and Lizzie, Lizzie gone, leaving. It was haunting. The room remained dark, how he wanted it, and the only sound that could be heard was the pitter patter of the rain on the windows. It had started to rain just minutes after lady elizabeth left the Phantomhive manor. Ciel couldn't have cared less about the weather. All he cared about was that he was losing the last person he cared about.

"Sad isn't it?" A voice said from the darkness. Ciels head shot up to see the mysterious visitor. In front of him Lau and his assistant, Ran-moe, stood playing billiards. Lau was wearing his regular Chinese ride and Ran-Moe wore a tight dress that her breast threatened to pop out of.

Ciel sighed and rested his face back in the comfort of his hands.

"I don't have time for you Lau. I'm busy." The earl of Phantomhive said, his words slightly muffled by his hands. A clack of a billiards ball hitting another filled the room.

"Lady Elizabeth has great taste doesn't a she Ran-Moe?" Lau voice came. Ciel shot up from his seat at the mention of Lizzie's name.

"What are you trying to say?!" Ciel yelled angrily. The young earl'a hands clenched at his side. His finger nails dug into the palm if his hands, threatening to break the skin.

"Nothing. I was just compliments Miss. Elizabeth's choices of finding someone who will actually take care of her and not someone who's to focused on hate and revenge to even notice her." Lau shrugged, bending down to take his next shot. Ciel's blue eye widened and his hands fell limp. He realize he had been treating Lady Elizabeth unfairly. Sure he would do the simple thing she asks but never really being into it. He thought maybe it was best Lizzie is with Finn.

"Although, she will never be turkey happy if she keeps this up." Lau interrupted Ciel thoughts. Ciel looked up at his associate with a confused look.

"Keep what up?" He asked. Lau and Ran-Moe walked over to the couch nearest to ciel and sat down. Ran-moe rested comfortably on Lau lap while his stroked the bare skin of her thigh.

"And I though you smart, earl." Lau stated with a smirk. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the Chinese man in front of him. Ciel didn't understand why Lau was like this. It was so...irritating.

"Keep what up?" Ciel repeated through a clenched jaw. Lau smiled at the young boy before him.

"Miss. Elizabeth is trying to distance herself from you because of her affection." He explained. "She thinks if she distances herself from you her feeling will dissolve."

Ciel froze. She was trying to forget about him? A cold shiver ran down his spine. He didn't want her to forget him. He wanted her to stay with him. Even though all the mess he's been in she stayed by him and now she was leaving. Ciel thought she loved him and now she was trying to leave him? What does that mean?

I feel like I just lost a part of me. Was this really such a great idea? Its only been a day and I miss him. Will this feeling go away or will I be stuck with it forever? I really hope it goes away soon. I don't know how much more I can take.

"My lady?" a quite voice asked. I looked up and saw Paula standing in the doorway. She wore her usual uniform but her hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked pretty. She always looked pretty. But now that she has this new boyfriend she seems more happy. Over the years I could help but develop sisterly feelings for Paula. She's always so nice and caring towards me no matter how I treat her. I wonder if Ciel cares for his severants?

"Come in Paula." I said. She nodded and stepped inside my room. I had been sitting on my bed for an hour now, which i seem to be doing often now a days. Paula came and sat next to me. I missed her. Going through all this without her was hard but I couldn't expect her to stay with me on her free days.

"How are you, my lady?" Paula asked. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips. How was I? Well I just broke up with my long time fiance and got re-engaged to his gardner, and now I'm not seeing him anymore. So if i had to say how I was doing, I'd say pretty crappy.

"Bad." I mumbled. Paula didn't say anything. But after a few minutes I felt an arm come around and hug me. Thats my my emtion dam broke. I let out a choked sob and the tears started flowing. Everything I am going through came back to me in that moment. Paula didn't say anything like 'its okay' or 'everything will get better' instead she just pulled me to her chest and hugged me. And oddly that was better than any words she could have said.

Master Ciel has been down for the last few days. Even more than usual. I would bring him his tea but he wouldn't drink it and at dinner he would barely eat. I knew this was all because of Lady Elizabeth. Ciel's emotions were easier to read then he thought. Every time Lady Elizabeth came around I saw him smile inside. And this whole act hes doing is just more proof how much he cares for Lady Elizabeth.

CRASH!

I heard the crash as soon as it happened. It had come from The Study. Forgetting the tea, i ran to Ciel's study to see if he was alright. I hadn't expected to see what I did when I open the door the to study. There wasn't some man holding Ciel at gun point or a robber. Instead of all that I saw a destroyed room and my master sitting with his knees to his chest in the middle of the room. The chairs were tipped over, papers everywhere, everything that had been of the desk was now on the floor. It was like a bull had been let lose in here.

Slowly, i started to walked up to my master, who currently had his head down. When i reached him I kneeled down to be eye level with him.

"My lord?" I asked. Ciel didn't reply. I watched as he breathed heavily and shoulders shook. His knuckled were white from squeazing his arms. I din't want to push him but i also didn't want him to hurt himself.

"I lost her Sebastian." a hoarse voice said. Ciel slowly lifted his head from its resting place on his knees. His eyes were hollow and face pale. If i didn't knwo what death looked like I'd say he was death.

"Who, my lord?" I asked, fully knowing how he was talking about. Hopefully he'll get out of this funk and wont damage my meal.

"Lizzie. Lizzie's gone." He whispered, letting go of his legs and attempting to stand up. He only made it halfway before his legs gave from under him . I quickly caught him and picked him up bridal style.

"Take my to Lizzie's" Ciel ordered. I hesitated.

"Are you sure you don't want me to send-" I was cut off by Ciel grabbing my colar and pulling our faces together. His eyes bore into my but they didn't scare my in the least. But the look was quite amusing. It held so much loss and anger. It was rare for Ciel to even show on of those.

"This is an order. Take. Me. To. Lizzie." he bit out. I smirked at my master.

"Yes, my lord."


	8. To Visit Her

The ride to Lizzie's seemed like an infinity. I didn't even listen to Sebastian's desperate attempt at conversation. Nothing could keep my mind from her. The last few days have been torture. All of this just kept reminding me of what happened with my parents. Ever since the night they died I hear their screams in my dreams. That was up until a few days ago. Now when I fall asleep I dream of Lizzie leaving me over and over again. It's like torture.

"We're here young master." Sebastian stated.

I peered out the window and saw the tall structure of the Midford mansion. Not even waiting for the carriage to stop, I ran out the carriage and towards the mansions door. I knocked twice impatiently.

"Sir." Sebastian started but I cut him off.

"No I need to see her." I stated sternly. A shadow of a smirk appeared on Sebastian's face but I didn't give it much thought since the door opened at that exact moment.

"Mister Ciel Wha-" I pushed Paula out of the way and ran into the mansion. I used to visit Lizzie a lot when we were younger so I knew exactly where her room was assuming she hasn't moved. I ran up the clean white stairs, not caring who followed me. For once I was going to do something without anyones help.

The tall oak door came into sight making my heart beat speed up even more. When i came face to face with Lizzie's door i froze.

What was i going to say? I said I was okay with her and Finnian and now im here standing outside her door wanting to tell her something. What am i doing?

Before i could think more Lizzie's door opened. She appeared wearing her usual pink dress with a bow. It felt so nice seeing her again, like a weight had been lifted.

"Ciel, what are you doing here?" She asked. My mouth opened but no words came out. What should I say? That i want her back? I can't do that. She's say no.

"I- I was just wondering if you'd like to come to the ball I'm throwing Saturday night." I said lamely. It was the first thing that came to mind. Plus she loves balls.  
Lizzie's head cocked to the side as if she was trying to tell if i was lying.

"Your throwing a ball?" she asked.  
Apparently I thought.

I forced a smile and nodded.

"But...Why didnt you just send a letter?" she asked. Oh no. When we were engaged id alway tell her to send a letter before she vistited and now im doing the exact opposite.

"I just thought it'd be better to tell you in person." I lied. There was a long pause between us. Inside i hoped Sebastian was come and save me from the moment I'd caused but he never did. I just suffered in silence. What seemed like a half an hour later but could have only been 5, a smile broke out on Lizzie's face.

"I'd love to come Ciel." Lizzie squealed, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around me. Usually i would have pushed her away, but instead i pulled her closer. The smell of flowers clouded my lungs but I couldn't tell if it was perfume or just Lizzie.

Lizzie was the first to pull away, a big smile still plastered on her face.

"I have to find something to wear! I just can't wait. Wheres Paula?" Elizabeth rambled. While she was talking Paula and Sebastian had made there way up the stairs and towards us.

I rolled my eyes. Great timing.

"My lady, what is the matter." Paula asked rushing to Elizabeth's side. Lizzie pulled herself from her muttering ramble to smile at her servant.

"Oh Paula just the person I was looking for. Come on!" Lizzie grabbed Paula's hand and started to drag the poor brunette towards the stairs. When the reached the top step Lizzie stopped and turned to me.

"Oh Ciel, is it okay if Finny can get off work for a while so I can take him shopping for the party? I swear he only has one pair clothes." Lizzie asked. My hand clenched at me side. My small body rushed with a very at the mention of his name. Even though my blood was boiling I managed a 'sure' through a clenched jaw. Elizabeth sequel and rushed a thank you before pulling Paula the rest of the way down the stairs. When I heard the sound of the mansion door closing I relaxed slightly. This had been a total disaster.

"Sir, what party?" My butler asked. I turned to him, smirking at the confused look on his face.

"Apparently we're throwing a ball." 


	9. A Surprise

"I worry my young master has become to attached to Lady Elizabeth." I said aloud to the beauty in front of me. "Ever since Lady Elizabeth switched fiancé's with Finnian he has been acting strange. And now he is throwing a ball out of no where so the lady can attend. It frightens me."

"Meow."

I smiled at the black cat sitting only a foot from my feet. She had a long elegant tail and glittering eyes that held mischief. This cat, unlike others, had two very different eye colors. One purple the other blue. It reminded me in ways of my young master making it my favorite. I had named her Crystal and come to see her when ever my worries are high. Somehow she always seems to calm me down.

"The ball is tonight and young master has invited only ones closest to him. I have prepared a beautiful feast with chicken and my special cake I know young master likes for desert. Do you think it will be enough?" I asked. Crystal blink at me, standing up and walking over to sit on my lap. I ran my hand down her back as she purred. These creatures always knew how to put me at ease.

If only young master would allow me to keep one.

***

"Ooo It's so cute!" I squealed.

Paula and I had went shopping for two hours on Thursday before finding the perfect dress for the ball. I had chosen a long red dress, like my usual ones, but this one was less puffy. It flowed down to my calves, revealing only a little bit of my ankle.

Oooh I can't want for ciel to see it.

Wait ciel? I meant Finn. Of course I meant finn I'm engaged to him now. I like him not ciel. Right?

I pushed that dilemma aside to enjoy the sight in front of me. Finnian had come along with me to shop for the perfect outfit. Which he happened to be wearing at the moment. It was a black tux with a white cravat and silver cuffing. It looked absolutely adorable on him.

"You think so?" Finnian asked, his green eyes gleaming. I smiled and nodded taking a step towards him.

"It's perfect, except for one thing." I reached up and took the red barrettes out of his hair causing the blond locks to fall lightly over his eyes. I took a step back and clapped my hands together.

"Perfect. Now let's find you a hat and pay. We don't want to be late for Ciels ball."

***

"Where are those two?" Sebastian asked to himself searching the mansion for the two missing servants. He knew Finnian had left with Lady Elizabeth and wasn't to be back until the ball but for some reason he couldn't find the chef or the clumsy maid. Sebastian searched the kitchen, the dinning hall, even the servants rooms but came up with nothing. He was about to give up when he heard a loud crash and a 'oh no.' No doubt the voice was Mey-rin's, Sebastian ran to where the sound had originated preparing for the worst. But when he pulled open the door to the supplies closet he was introduced to something he'd never expected.

Mey-rin and Baldo were tightly squished into the closet, eyes wide and worried. On the floor was everything that had once been on the shelves and Mey-rin's only pair of glasses, smashed. Sebastian raised a hand to his face.

"What are you doing in here?" Sebastian asked softly.

"We-uh we were looking for a towel, yes!" Mey-rin stuttered. Sebastian was suspicious of her tone and looked closer at her. Her hair was out of its messy ponytail and fell to her shoulders, her uniform was also a mess but open a few more buttons than it's suppose to. As an idea came to Sebastian's head he looked over to Baldo who was leaned against the wall casually. His uniform was also unnatural, with his shirt untucked and apron off. Something was defiantly up.

"I I must prepare dinner!" Mey-rin yelled suddenly, running from the closet and down the hall leaving Baldo and Sebastian alone. Sebastian continued to study the cook but he just rolled his eyes and popped a cigaret in him mouth.

"What?" Baldo asked. When Sebastian say nothing, the cook moved around the butler and started to walk in the direction of the maid. Sebastian watched as the cook disappeared down the hall, still not certain of exactly what just happened.

***

Why had I said I'd have a stupid ball? There was a reason I hated them. Giggling at unfunny jokes, unnecessary small talk, dancing. The thought sent a shiver down my spine. God I hated dancing. Not the concept but the act itself. It held no purpose. The only person id dance for was Lizzie.

I tensed at the memory of the last time I dance and how easily Sebastian read me. I had thought i kept my enjoyment to a decimal level but somehow he saw threw my demeanor. That was one of the many things that annoyed me about my demon butler. His ease with everything. It was like nothing came hard to him and it bugged me to my core. It's like he's perfect without even trying. Stupid bastard.

My thoughts were interrupted by my door opening. I glanced up and saw the said butler in his usual attire.

"People are starting to arrive, my lord." Sebastian stated. I nodded and stood up from my bed. My black cape fell to my thighs and my cravat unwrinkled. I was wearing a outfit Elizabeth had picked out for me a while back hoping she would notice. But why do I want her to notice? So she'll realize I actually do care some for her and take me back so I don't get forced into another arranged marriage. At first I hated the idea of marrying my cousin. She was annoying and to sweet for my taste. But as time went on I found myself grow more and more fond of the little flower. I couldn't tell when it happened but at some point in time I became attached to her. She was my last glimmer of hope for family and my heart clung to that without my brains knowledge. And now that we're going through all this I realized.

We all craze something sweet.

***

"Ooooo I just can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they see you." Elizabeth squealed. I smiled at her and took her gloved hand, leading her into my long time home. People crowded the hall but not like at the Hatford's party. There was a lot less people here and some even looked frimilar.

When we entered the mansion several people turned to look but I tried to ignore them and focus on walking. I didn't need to embarrass myself already. The music wasn't playing yet but I knew that when it did Elizabeth would want to dance. Thank god for the training Sebastian gave us.

"Finny!" A harsh whisper hit my ear. I turned to the voice but saw nothing. The whisper came again but this time when I turned I saw Baldo and Mey-rin peeking out from behind a pillar. They waved me over. I nodded, understanding.

"Lizzie." I said turning to the lady on my arm. Elizabeth looked over from where she was staring to me, her green eyes shining.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Why don't you go find Mister Ciel." I said, my servant accent slipping out. While we were shopping Lizzie told me I had to 'talk like a royal' (whatever that meant) so people wouldn't talk about me behind my back. I listened to people's conversations as they went by throughout the day and by the end of the day I had picked up my royal accent.

Lizzie nodded and unhooked her arm from mine, being quick to scamper off. I smiled as she went. How had I gotten so lucky?Deciding now was not the time to think, I turned and made my way behind the pillar my friends were hiding by. They were dressed in their uniforms except for Mey-rin who's glasses had seemingly disappeared. I pondered asking her about It but decided against it. I felt a wave of guilt by how nice I was dressed compared to them. They didn't seem to care because Baldo reached out and pinched my cheek.

"Look at our little boy growing up huh?" Baldo smiled, tugging on my cheek.

"He looks quite nice, yes." Mey-rin cheered. I smiled when Baldo's hand retreated and was placed on his hips. I had missed these guys so much. How could I ever leave them forever?

"Yeah well miss Lizzie took me shopping." I said. Big smiles came over my friends faces as they glanced at each other weirdly. My eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" Their smiled only seemed to widened. I looked at my colleagues with confusion. What are they up too?

" so how is everything with that little maiden?" Baldo asked. He had a suggestive tone in his voice that scared me a little.

"What?" I glanced at Mey-rin's face that had started to turn red. It looked like she was trying to hold her breath. It only took three seconds for her to burst.

"Have you kissed her yet?" She nearly shouted. My eyes widened. What was she talking about? Sure I realized we'd have to kiss at our wedding and after but were we suppose to before to? I didn't know that.

"What no?! Why? am I suppose to?" I asked. The knowing smirk reappeared on my friends faces. They were older than me and much more experienced in that's area but I wondered if they knew anymore than a little more than me. I mean we had lives before this sure but since then Sebastian made sure never to teach us of the 'birds and bees'. Maybe he thought we already knew.

Baldo took a step closer and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You better kiss her soon or she might leave ya." He said sympathetically. I glanced at Mey-rin for support but she just nodded her head in agreement. I knew that sooner or later I would have to kiss Lizzie. But I just didn't know how.

What am I going to do?

***

"Ciel." I called. I had been searching for ciel ever since Finnian left but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Where could he be? It's not that big of a hall.

A black tail coat caught my attention by the snack table.

"Great, Sebastian will know where Ciel is." I said to myself. Dodging chattering people I made my way to the tall butler. He seemed to be putting some type of treat on a plate but stopped when I approached him.

"Good evening Lady Elizabeth. Are you enjoying the dance?" Sebastian asked. I nodded but waved the question off.

"Have you seen Ceil. I can't find him anywhere." I said, glancing around again to be sure. Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"He is over by Lau and ran-moe." Sebastian said, pointing behind me. I zipped around but only saw lau's back. That was until lau moved slightly and I caught a glimpse of his blue hair. I muttered a thanks to Sebastian and made my way over to my ex-fiancé. I approached Lau hearing him say something about his planning to marry Ran-moe but pushed it aside.

"Ciel?" I question. Lau turned around so I could get a full view of Ciel. I stared in awe at what I saw. He was wearing a suit I bought him. But he never wears the things I buy him. Just like he never throws balls. What is going on with him lately?

A smile, like ones I haven't seen in years came over Ciels face. I felt my heart flutter at this but pushed it aside as happiness that he was finally smiling.

"Hello Elizabeth." Ciel greeted. "Lau, ran-moe, would you excuse us?" Ciel asked. Lau shot ciel a suggestive smile but nodded and lead Ran-moe away. When they were far enough away Ciel took a step towards me, that long hidden smile still on his face.

"Elizabeth, glad you made it." Ciel said. My mouth dropped open. Glad I made it? He was wearing a suit I bought him and that's all he had to say? Seriously if I didn't know better id think he'd start dancing soon.

"I-" I started but was cut off when the music started. It was a slow song I had heard before but didn't recognize completely.

"What?" Ciel asked with a devious smirk. My mouth couldn't seem to form words. this was all so weird. Luckily I was saved by an arm grasping mine and pulling me away from ciel. I saw his smile instantly drop and my heart clench. His beautiful smile was gone already.

It wasn't until the hand pulled me to a unknown chest did I realize i was on the dance floor. And currently dancing. I looked up and saw his pale face staring at me. Finnian had drug me to the dance floor and currently had his hand on my waist. My mind went blank of all previous events. I was dancing. With Finn!

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" He asked abruptly. My eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Finnian smiled and continued to lead the way. We swayed, moving past an older couple looking to have a great time.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" He repeated, a light blush crept on his face. I looked down, my faced flushed as I remembered my first and only kiss. It was with ciel when we were kids playing house. I didn't know better and kissed him when he said he was leaving. My mom instantly scolded me after telling me never to kiss a boy again until my wedding day.

"I- yes. But I was-" I was cut off by the least expected thing.

Finn's lips crashing into mine. 


	10. Edward's Excuse

Hey people! Just finished book 12 of the black butler manga and am ready to write. Sorry if it's rough I didn't have time to edit plus I wrote it at one am. Anyway hope you like it. ps. theres some swears. Enjoy.

I stared in shock as my ex-fiancé and garden boy united in a lip lock. What the hell was this! I throw a party for her and she kisses Finnian right in front of me! How selfish!

A loud smack filled my ears as Elizabeth and Finnian finally broke apart. The stared at each other not even acknowledging my existence. I tried to clear my throat but they just wouldn't look away from each other. I rolled my eyes in frustration and turned away. I didn't need this.

I walked over to a pillar no one was around and leaned against it. Thoughts instantly started to fill my mind. Why the heck would Finnian do that? Was he jealous or something? It's not like he should be, he's the one that stole her from me after all I did for her. I should be the one jealous. But I'm not. Because I don't care they kissed. It's not like it was her first kiss. I was her first kiss at her 11th birthday party. She said for a present she wanted a kiss and I couldn't help but refuse. Her lips were so soft. Ever since I've wanted to feel those soft lips again. But I couldn't or Mrs. Midford would have my head.

"Guess I won't have to learn to like you after all." A boyish voice said next to me. I turned and saw Elizabeth's over protective brother leaning against the other side of the pillar. I rolled my eyes. Just what a need. A smart ass with a grudge against me.

"I don't need your lip Edward. And don't seem to happy. Now you have to learn to like finn." I said. The blonde only chuckled and pushed off the pillar to move and stand in front of me. Him (like everyone else) was taller than me which made me slightly uncomfortable. I didn't understand why Edward hated me so much. Maybe because I was taking his younger sister from him but that couldn't be it because now were not together and he still hates me.

"Oh that's were your wrong shorty. I don't have to learn to like finn because I already do." I froze. What? Edward liked finn. Why?

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. I like everyone that's not you he's not you." My eyes narrowed. What was this guys problem?

"What is your problem?" I asked, pushing of the pillar to stand up straighter. Edward smirked smiggly and took a step foward so we were centimeters apart. Because of our height difference I had to crane my neck to see him clearly.

"You act so innocent around everyone else but I know your real secret. I can see it in your soul. Darkness." Edward explained. My eyebrows knitted together. Either this guy was delusional or onto me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I can lie good. Comes with practice. Edward scoffed and took a step back allowing me to relax slight.

"Whatever, boy with a demon butler. I know all about whats going to happen." My eyes widened. "And when it does Lizzie with be left a heart broken widow. And I assure you no sister of mine will marry a man with a death mark."

How did he know so much? No one else in three years had figured it out but somehow Lizzie's annoying older brother did. It didn't make any sense.

"Your crazy. Sebastian is just a very talented butler. Besides there's no such thing as demons or death marks. If I was to marry Elizabeth I assure you she wouldn't become a widow." I lied. For some reason I felt a tug at my heart when I said widow. Because it was true. Someday we were bound to find out what happened to my parents and Sebastian would eat my soul, leaving all my family alone again. I didn't want to hurt Lizzie but I also didn't want to be without her. She's the closet thing I have to family left and I don't want to lose her to. Especially not to a Gardner boy.

"Your an awful liar ciel. Thank god Lizzie's without you now." Something snapped in me at those words. Deep down I knew I lost her forever but a little part of me still thought I had a chance to get her back. And now that someone had said it out loud a part of my snapped.

Letting out a snarl completely unlike me, I reached in my back pocket for a gun I always keep with me but was stopped by a sharp object poking at my neck. I looked up and instantly noticed my mistake. Edward was a midford, amazing sword men, am I had just tried to pull a gun on him, of course he would react. I slid my eyes up the glinting sliver blade pressed against my throat to see Edwards smug face. I knew he's always wanted to do this and now he finally had a excuse to. How could I have been so stupid?

"Ciel ciel ciel, you didn't really think you could pull a gun if a midford did you?" Edward taunted. I forced my lips into a straight line and stared at my ex-brother in law, waiting for his next move. Glancing around I noticed no one had noticed our actions and were continuing on with the party. Even Sebastian sat across the hall, seated at a table, watching us closely with an shit eating smirk. Ass hole.

"I've waited so long for this." I watched as Edward raised his sword with both hands to hand over my head. One hard blow and I was done for. I glanced over at Sebastian while was still watching us with a smirk. What was wrong with him. Edward was about to kill he and he was just sitting there? What a poor excuse for a demon. Looking back at Edward his face had twisted into a sick grin.

"Any words Ciel?" He asked. I remained silent and just waited for the blow. When i didn't answer Edward chuckled and raised the sword high. I closed my eyes, rather not seeing the mess my death would make. With a battle cry from Edward I waited for death. 


End file.
